goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Blocko Brothers misbehave at Steak N' Shake/grounded
Squaro: Hey Rectanglmom. Rectanglmom: What is it, The Blocko Brothers? Circly: Can we go to Steak N' Shake? Rectanglmom: Sure. Let's go! (At Steak N' Shake) Steak N' Shake clerk: Welcome to Steak N' Shake. How can we help you? True: I would like a Spicy Chicken Sandwich with french fries, and a diet Coke. Bartleby: And I would like a Steak Frank with french fries, and a Dr. Pepper. Steak N' Shake clerk: And will that be for here or to go? True: To go, please. Steak N' Shake clerk: Okay, here you go, thanks for choosing Steak and Shake, come again soon. True: Thank you! Bartleby: Merci! (Rectanglmom, Squaro, and Circly walk into Steak N' Shake) Steak N' Shake clerk: Welcome to Steak N' Shake, how can we help you? Rectanglmom: I would Like to order a grilled cheese sandwich with Chili cheese fries, a Diet Caffeine Free Coca Cola, and a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake. Squaro: Circly and i would like to have 2 double steakburgers, french fries, Diet Pepsi, and 2 banana milkshakes, please? Steak N' Shake clerk: I'm sorry, but we're out of banana milkshakes. Circly: What? Please tell us you're joking? Steak N' Shake clerk: Don't feel bad boys, you can order 2 vanilla milkshakes instead. Squaro: Why? Rectanglmom: Because Squaro and Circly, Steak N' Shake is out of banana milkshakes. How about you can get 2 vanilla milkshakes instead? Circly: No. We want 2 banana milkshakes, give us 2 banana milkshakes and that's a capital final. Steak N' Shake clerk: Uh oh. Rectanglmom: Squaro and Circly, stop acting like you have justice, you can either get 2 vanilla milkshakes or you can get absolutely nothing at all. Squaro: Oh, we have a better idea. how about we can go across the street to buy some smokes, so at least we will be safe if you want to do it right now at Steak N' Shake. Rectanglmom: Squaro and Circly, you don't ever speak to me like that. Now everyone's scared at Steak N' Shake because of you. Circly: Oh, so you want to do it Rectanglmom, huh? Go ahead Rectanglmom, our fingers are pointing at you, so do it. do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it. Do it right now at Steak N' Shake! Sakiko: I think now is the best time to get out of Steak N' Shake, right Maruko? Maruko: That's right Sakiko, let's get out of here, things are starting to get a lot worse at Steak N' Shake right now. Squaro: So you don't want to do it, huh? That's it, i'm gonna fart on some Steak N' Shake patrons. Circly: And i'll throw mines at the Steak N' Shake restaurant, so get ready for it. (Squaro farts on some Steak N' Shake patrons, some became sick and vomiting all over the floor, Circly throws some mini mines at the Steak N'Shake Clerk, the kitchen part of Steak N' Shake gets crumbled into pieces) Rectanglmom (Shouty Guy's voice): OH! (26 times) SQUARO AND CIRCLY (10 times), WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE CAUSED A LOT OF MISCHIEF AT THE ENTIRE STEAK N' SHAKE RESTAURANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 2 DID A VERY NAUGHTY THING LIKE THIS! YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED (10 times) (Rectanglmom begins to get furious with Squaro and Circly) Rectanglmom: We're going home, and you both are absolutely not getting anything at all! Squaro and Circly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rectanglmom (5 times)! Please give us another chance, we will behave. We will be good. (When Rectanglmom took Squaro and Circly to the car) Squaro and Circly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rectanglmom: Stop crying Squaro and Circly, this is really all your own fault. Stop crying like a baby, this is really your own fault. I've told you if you both kept acting up, both of you will get nothing. Squaro: But Rectanglmom, all we wanted were 2 banana milkshakes. But we didn't get some banana milkshakes. That's why we want you to do it. Rectanglmom: No. The reason why you didn't get 2 banana milkshakes because they're were none left, so the Steak N' Shake clerk offered you 2 vanilla milkshakes instead, but no, you've caused alot of trouble at Steak N' Shake and i think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble! Circly: We get it now Rectanglmom, we're sorry. Rectanglmom: Your apologies and forgivenesses will never work again at a time like this. Squaro and Circly, you've got us into alot of trouble today. You also scared a big sister wearing an orange dress and a little sister wearing an white shirt with red overalls away because you both pointed your fingers at me, how dare you? I should've never ask if we can go to Steak N' Shake today. And also, Triangdad should've put on Universal's Balto (1995) on VHS from 1996 for today's afternoon movie instead. Squaro: We get it now Rectanglmom, and we're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. Can we at least go back to Steak N' Shake and get 2 double steakburgers, french fries, Diet Pepsi, and 2 vanilla milkshakes instead? Rectanglmom: No. You 2 caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. I think we will end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble, when we run out of Steak N' Shake, there were GTA Police officers, FBI Agents, and military army patrols everywhere. We better get out of there quickly, or else. We can get into tons and tons of trouble, thanks a lot for this Squaro and Circly. I think we'll end up on the news and get into very, very, big trouble. Squaro and Circly, you're grounded (10 times) for a very long time. You both will have nothing for a very long time. When we get home, you will go to your rooms and you will go straight to bed early and never ever come out again. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Good afternoon, welcome to the American Vyond Broadcast Network, today we're going to talk about what happened at Steak N' Shake. 2 boys named Squaro and Circly didn't get what they wanted, and because of this, they caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. We'll take you to Tom. Tom, are you there? Can you hear me? News Anchor #2 (Tom): Yes, i can hear you loud and clear Samantha. I'm here at the Steak N' Shake restaurant where a terrible incident happened. 2 boys named Squaro and Circly didn't get what they wanted, and they caused a lot of trouble at the entire Steak N' Shake restaurant. As you can see, The Steak N' Shake restaurant is such a huge mess, where there's vomit everywhere on the floor. With me to report is the clerk of Steak N' Shake. So, can you please tell us about what happened? Steak N' Shake clerk: Well, there were no more banana milkshakes left for Squaro and Circly. So i offered them 2 vanilla milkshakes instead, but no. They pointed their fingers out at Rectanglmom, asking her to do something bad at Steak N' Shake. Luckily, some patrons are ok in nearby hospitals, and i'm not seriously hurt though. News Anchor #2 (Tom): Thanks for the information. Now i'm back outside of the Steak N' Shake restaurant with 2 Chibi Maruko-chan characters, Maruko and Sakiko. So Sakiko, can you please tell us about what happened when Squaro and Circly caused alot of trouble at Steak N' Shake? Sakiko: Well, me and my little sister Maruko wanted to get some lunch today at Steak N' Shake. But when we got in, 2 boys named Squaro and Circly were going out of control, they pointed their fingers out at Rectanglmom, asking her to do something that is so bad. Then Squaro and Circly caused a lot of trouble at Steak N'Shake, We're so scared that we have to get out of Steak N' Shake. Maruko: What's wrong with Squaro and Circly these days. News Anchor #2 (Tom): Thank you for the information Maruko and Sakiko. I hope you both are safe now. Now we'll take you back to Samantha at the American Vyond Broadcast Network. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Here i am back at the studios, where i'm joined by 3 other guests, Rectanglmom, Squaro, and Circly. So Rectanglmom, can you please tell us about what happened? Rectanglmom: Yes, those 2 troublemakers named Squaro and Circly didn't get what they wanted, and because of this, they both caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake restaurant, and made me look like i'm going to be dead. It was terrible. Squaro: Rectanglmom, This is really the Steak N' Shake clerk's fault. We didn't get what we wanted. Rectanglmom: Shut Up Squaro and Circly, if you didn't put your finger at me and caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake? None of this would've happened? Circly: We've told Rectanglmom that we're so, so, so, so, sorry. So we asked Rectanglmom if we can go back to Steak N' Shake and get 2 vanilla milkshakes instead, but no, and now we're grounded (6 times) for a very long time. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): As you can see, Rectanglmom, Squaro, and Circly are having an argument, and Squaro and Circly are crying because they didn't get what they wanted. Rectanglmom: Don't worry miss, when we get home. Squaro and Circly are going to be even more...Grounded (12 times)! There will be no more restaurants and no more Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation stuff for Squaro and Circly ever again. They will be babysitting lots of little kids! I'm so done with this, let's go home right now Squaro and Circly. Squaro and Circly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Stay tune for more news coming up right after these important messages. (When Rectanglmom, Squaro, and Circly got back home) Rectanglmom: This is really your own fault Squaro and Circly, you're grounded (12 times) for a very long time. Go to bed now and don't ever come out again and I will order Planes, Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Moana, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story trilogy, Frozen, Aladdin, Zootopia, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Coco, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas and The Lion King Blu-rays and Shimajirō, Maple Town, Chibi Maruko-chan, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Barney, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sid the Science Kid, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, The Magic School Bus, Sofia the First, The Lion Guard, Elena of Avalor, Octonauts and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you two will babysit Maruko's cousins! Squaro and Circly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Meanwhile, with Sakiko, Maruko, Yoshiko, Tama-chan, Sumire, and Triangdad) Yoshiko: Sakiko and Maruko, we saw it on the American Vyond Broadcast Network and Triangdad and Sumire told us what happened at Steak N' Shake. Squaro and Circly wanted 2 banana milkshakes, but the clerk said they're sold out of banana milkshakes. So, The Steak N' Shake clerk offered them 2 vanilla milkshakes instead, but no. and then they've caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. Tama-chan: I agree with you Yoshiko, Squaro and Circly should know better than to cause trouble out in a public place. Just like Coulden's brother Gage who destroyed the entire Arby's restaurant back in October 2013. When he wanted a reuben, but the clerk said that they're out of them for the time, so, he had to get a 3 cheese and bacon sandwich, right? Sumire: Right Tama-chan, Rectanglmom would've told Squaro and Circly about not going to Steak N' Shake and instead watching Universal's Balto (1995) on VHS from 1996 at home in the first place. Sakiko: I'm sure it would've happened. We'll never go back to Steak N' Shake again until they rebuilt the new one. Let's go somewhere else instead. Tama-chan: Wow. This had never happened to us before. Triangdad: I know Tama-chan, we can all go to Corner Bakery Cafe for pick up some food, and we can go to your house and watch Anastasia (1997) on VHS from 1998. Yoshiko: OK! Sakiko: OK! Maruko: OK! Tama-chan: OK! Sumire: OK! Triangdad: Then let's get going everybody! next day at school, Squaro and Circly are in detention for the school day. Mr. Dike: (Shouty Guy's voice) OH!!!!! (X60) SQUARO AND CIRCLY, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY STEAK N' SHAKE JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED AND YOU COULD END UP IN PRISON OR WORSE THE BARON'S FORTRESS FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU BOTH ARE IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DAY!!!! I HOPE IT MAKES YOU BOTH THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!!!! AND TO MAKE SURE YOU BOTH DON'T ESCAPE, I WILL BE WATCHING YOU LIKE AN EAGLE!!! Squaro: Oh well, I guess we deserve it for destroying Steak N' Shake yesterday. Circly: Me too, Squaro. This is the worst day ever! Mr. Dike: QUIET, YOU TWO! Triangdad:''' Squaro and Circly. Text reads, "WHACK!" '''This wouldn't have happened if you two didn't screw up. THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:The Blocko Brothers' grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan